Not a Chance: THE LOST CHAPTER
by albe-chan
Summary: The smutty LOST CHAPTER from my main story. A gift for Readers for 300 reviews. SLASH. SEX. RATED M FOR A REASON. SBRL JPLE. Can be read alone, but not much plot. Posted in main story too.


**Not a Chance**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Harry Potter, or any of the characters mentioned in this story, unless stated otherwise. Rated for some sexual content, violence and language. Any similarities to real life are purely coincidence and I will not be held responsible! Thanks!

_**WARNING:**_ WILL CONTAIN SLASH (male on male)!! Ye be warned

**Author's Note: **so here is THE LOST CHAPTER. I don't know when it happens because…well because I'm honestly too damn lazy to go back and look for a suitable opening. LOL. This is for my great reviewers, who have made me feel loved. You all rock my LIFE. Cheers.

---------

THE LOST CHAPTER

Lily padded softly into the dormitory, around piles of clothing that had been left where they fell, a bit of half eaten croissant (definitely Peter's), and various books, magazines (some of which looked rather dodgy) and finally, to the foot of James' bed. He was…asleep.

What a jerk. She told him she wanted to sleep with him, sure, but she didn't actually mean _sleep_ sleep. Stupid git. She sighed. Might as well just get in bed with him, she was already here.

She heard a soft muffled groan or some such noise, and peered hastily into the darkness, before quickly rounding the end of the bed and sliding into James' bed. With a flick of wand, she closed the curtains around them, and cast a Silencing Charm (just in case).

James was awake. He had been awake since six am, and there was no way he would just go to sleep when Lily suggested joining him in bed. He wasn't stupid. It was just fun to watch (but not really watch as his eyes were closed) her reaction. And when he felt her slide under the covers beside him, he smiled.

His smile only grew as she pressed herself up against his back and he could feel the soft warmth of her body against his. Her leg rose to hook possessively around his hips under the covers, while an arm went around his torso, to pull them closer. His breath whooshed out as he felt tender lips on his bare back, caressing each vertebra.

"I know you're not asleep James" she murmured, and he chuckled softly. He rolled from her and turned in her embrace, delighting when her leg went back around his hips. It was much better when he was facing her.

"How did you know?"

She kissed him long and languidly before answering. "As soon as I touched you, your breathing sped up. Sleeping people don't do that."

"What if I was having a sexy dream about you?"

Lily laughed. "Likely, but no." James reached out, stretching the gap between their faces, and stroked a fiery strand of hair from brilliant eyes.

"So…when you asked to come to bed with me, I assumed there would be-"

Lily silenced him with her lips on his. James yielded, and pushed his tongue into her mouth, exploring the depths of that warm cavern as he had so often done before while her tongue stroked over his. God he could kiss her until he died and never get bored with it.

Lily had other intentions though, and soon broke the kiss to shove James onto his back and clamber atop him. Their lips met briefly again, before she pulled back, sitting up, and letting her hands glide up under her t-shirt.

James lifted a brow. "I think that's my job" he teased, and batted her hands away. Lily complied, grinning. James lifted his fingers to caress a nipple through thin fabric. He smirked when he discovered she hadn't bothered with a bra. Lily arched into his hand, seeking more contact.

He obliged, and let his hands pull her shirt over her head and toss it haphazardly away. He looked at her lush pert breasts, at her cheeks flushed lightly with colour, and felt himself harden. Oh Merlin…

---------

"Remus?"

"Sirius."

"…I'm bored."

Remus rolled his eyes and groaned. Typical Sirius to be bored with trying to sleep… He reached over for the bedside table, hand appearing ghostly as it groped outside the curtains, until he found the stick. He pulled his arm back in and cast a quick _Silencio!_ The last thing he needed was Sirius to wake the rest of the dorm up and get shouted at by an irate James.

"Go to sleep."

"I'm not tired though…"

Remus rolled over so he was facing the Animagus. He put his forehead against Sirius', attempting to glare at him.

"I am," Remus said tiredly.

Sirius ran a hand down the lightly muscled torso of his boyfriend, smirking wickedly, until he caressed the top of Remus' pyjama pants. "Really…"

"Yes. And no amount of you touching my pyjamas will change that."

Sirius kissed him gently. "What if I touch something else?"

Remus tried to glower, but, truthfully, he wasn't really very tired anymore. He ran a hand down the edge of Sirius' rather well defined jaw. "You do so at your own risk."

Sirius looked into amber eyes as he slid his hand into Mooney's pants, and watch the pupils flare in desire. He stroked and caressed the hot hard flesh that belied Remus' earlier statements. If the state of his cock was anything to go on, he was _definitely_ not tired.

Then Sirius had his tongue in Remus; mouth (how did that get there?) and he was pushing him over to straddle him, still wanking him with long purposeful strokes. Never one for awkward silence, Sirius was a rather vocal person in bedroom activities, and now was no exception.

"Oh Merlin, Remus, I want you so bad…" he said hotly into the shell of his ear before darting his tongue out and licking it. Remus grunted. If Sirius kept it up he was going to be losing it… Sirius sucked on the lobe of his ear, grinding his hips, and erection, into Remus'. "Mmm…Mooney…I can't take it…"

For his part, Remus was hurriedly attempting to cover every part of Sirius neck and chest (the boy never wore a shirt to bed) with his mouth and tongue, and was doing rather well, until Sirius pulled away. He also let go of Remus' member, and the werewolf whimpered, pouting unconsciously.

"Stop pouting, you," said Sirius, He grinned and pulled out his own throbbing erection. "I can think of much better uses for that mouth anyway."

Remus just looked at him, marveling in the boy's unabashed good looks. He wasn't just hot; he was fucking sexy… And Remus had the pleasure to touch any part of that body he wanted. Oh, but where to start?

The young werewolf sat up, pressing a kiss to one of Sirius' ribs, looking up through strands of rumpled brown hair at his lover. Sirius looked back and felt his hard on throb deliciously. "Naughty." Remus grinned in reply and raised himself to lick at a nipple as Sirius sucked his breath in.

The Animagus threaded his fingers through Remus hair and bent in his kneeling position to claim the lips that had nipped so wantonly at him, tilting his lover's head back to a ridiculous angle. He pulled back and removed Remus' shirt. He didn't really know why the lycanthrope wore it in the first place. One; he was fucking gorgeous and didn't need covering up (unless to keep unwanted looks away), and two; it was more than likely Sirius would take it off anyway.

Then he was pushing Mooney back down, and lying on him, the heavy weight of his hips pressing their erections together, making them pant, and he kissed and licked at Mooney's shoulder, biting lightly. "I'm not going to break Siri," he gasped, and Sirius knew this was his way of saying he wanted it rough.

Sirius bit down hard enough to leave teeth impressions, sucking on the flesh that joined neck and shoulder, and Remus groaned heavily under him. It was like liquid heat was pouring down his veins to gather in his cock and he needed some attention down there.

His lover seemed to sense this, and was soon running that wicked mouth of his down the pale luminous flesh to Remus' erection. Remus sat up on one elbow and watched as Sirius teased the tip with his tongue. "You want it Mooney?"

"No" he replied sarcastically. "Not at all…"

"Alright then" and Sirius made to move back up, but Remus grasped him b the hair and held him firmly there. "Mmm, just kidding love…" and then he took the velvety head of Remus' cock in his mouth, licking it and sucking it with practiced ease. Remus groaned as he watched him. Now that was fucking erotic…

All too soon, Sirius pulled his mouth away, and Remus opened his own to complain. "Hush. I'm not done with you yet" Sirius murmured, he twirled his finger to indicate a position change was necessary. Remus complied. "Mmm, now this is a view I never tire of."

"Get on with it."

Sirius spanked him and Mooney gasped. "I give the orders in this bed. Now, on your knees." He grinned as his lover obeyed, and caressed the puckered little ring of muscle that was a gateway to heaven. Then, with all the daring and boldness of a true Marauder, his tongue inched out and pressed against it, making Remus squirm and moan. "Fuck Pads, that feels amazing…"

Sirius giggled and did it again. And again…and once more for good measure, until Remus was a veritable ball of trembling anticipation. Then he got up on his own knees, covering the slighter boy with his body, and kissing a vertebra.

"Ready?" Remus nodded. "Good." And without preparation, or pretence, rammed the entirety of his length into Remus' passage.

---------

James stared in wonder at the deliciously curving mounds of flesh that were Lily's breasts. He had seen them enough, sure, but they never lost that ability to make him feel like it was the first time all over again.

Lily giggled. "Going to just sit there and stare at me or are you going to shag me?"

James' eyebrows shot up. "I never knew you could say that word."

Lily bit her lips. "Oh I can think of much worse things to say to you."

"Try me."

Lily leaned down, pressing the weight of her bosom against James' naked chest, kissing him fleetingly, and whispered in a husky seductive voice, "I want you to lie me out and fuck me James. I want to feel your cock inside me and I want you to make me scream."

James groaned. God. His Lily, his perfect, Head Girl, talking dirty was…well it was probably the hottest thing he had ever heard.

"Can you oblige me?" she asked, her voice lilting coquettishly. James flipped her over, his mouth latching onto a nipple, tongue swirling over it and sucking hard on it, making her gasp in delighted surprise.

"I can do more than oblige you." His hand dipped down her body, across a hip, and into the top of her panties, fingers exploring her warmth. She writhed under him.

"James…"

"Yes, love?"

"Don't stop…oh Merlin…" Her hips arched into his hand, as his fingers entered her. He captured her lips and she reached around fisting her hand in that messy black hair as the other clenched the sheet in a death grip. And as she bucked and writhed, he smiled, and when his thumb ran over the tiny bundle of nerves that was her clit, she gasped, breaking the kiss, and let ecstasy wash over her. "Mmm…"

"Hope you're not tired yet," James teased.

Lily grinned in a way rather reminiscent of Sirius. "Oh I'm exhausted. Night!" And made to turn over to sleep. James gripped her and pinned her on her back as she smiled brilliantly up at him, laughter in her eyes. "Not a chance darling."

"You want it?"

"Do you?"

"…Good point."

Lily laughed. Sex with James was an adventure; she had no doubts over this fact anymore.

But then he was sliding into her, making every nerve in her body scream in delighted pleasure, and she lost track of thought.

And as he thrust into her, pushing her willingly to new heights of intense pleasure, she gasped and moaned his name, and as he was slamming in and out of her, one leg hooked over his shoulder carelessly, she shouted, feeling her voice go hoarse with the force of her shout.

Then she came, and her eyes rolled back, and colour burst behind her eyelids, and it was, quite possibly, the closest she had ever been to total and complete nirvana. And when she looked at James some time later, face buried in the mattress, breathing heavily, and felt his seed sticky on her thigh, she could only assume he had felt the same.

---------

The werewolf arched spectacularly, his back dipping, buttocks and head rising, and a howl slipped from his larynx.

"That good eh?" Sirius chuckled, drawing almost the entire length in before pushing in much more slowly, but Remus didn't want gentleness tonight. He wanted to feel that delectable burn of friction and the sensation of Sirius prick jabbing relentlessly at his prostate. With gusto, he forced himself back along the rod, and Sirius grunted. "Point taken," he murmured and bit at Remus back.

And he drew out again, thrusting hard back in, and slowly, steadily, built up a frenzied pace. Remus was panting hard as Sirius reared off him to thrust at a different angle, dragging the head of his cock along his lover's prostate again and again unendingly.

"Fuck Pads…oh fuck…"

"Yes Remus…yell for me. Yell for me."

But any thought of coherent speech had left Remus, as Sirius had just wrapped his fingers around his erection and was pumping it in time with his manic thrusting. And then the world ended, and his stomach was pulled in and with a force he was sure he had never accomplished, he came.

"Fuck Mooney, fuck I'm coming, I'm fucking coming" Padfoot shouted. The sticky fluid spurted from Remus' cock onto the sheets and Sirius rode him once more, in and out, and then found his own explosive release in the depths of his lover's backside.

Sirius clenched his eyes shut, and blackness enveloped him as he rode out the most blissfully and acutely orgasmic sensation rolled over him, crashing into and over and through him. He could still feel the heat of Remus' arse clenching him, and then felt the lupine boy collapsing onto the bed, exhausted.

The Animagus tumbled with him, feeling a sated heat in every particle of his body, and as he rolled away from Remus onto his back, so the other boy could turn back over too, he smirked.

"Best shag ever," he announced softly. Remus was nestling into his side. Sirius looked over and spotted the mark he had made on the boy's shoulder already purpling. Oh that would be there for a while…

"Mmm" Remus sighed contentedly. "Yes."

Sirius pulled the boy into his arms. And, after listening to the even sounds of his breathing, drifted off into sleep.

---------

**Author's Note: **so there you all are, I hope you liked it. This will be posted separate and on the main story. So you can read it both times…LOL. I hope you all love me now, cause this was for you all from my heart. I am touched I got 300 reviews (hell even 100) so this means a lot. Much love. Cheers!


End file.
